Orihime's Choice
by Shinjiteru2010
Summary: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR THE CHARACTERS! Please be nice! Orihime and Ulquiorra are given a choice by Aizen. What will Orihime do? Continue believing in her friends, or turn away for a fate resting with the Espadas?
1. Chapter 1

She never thought that the time would come where she would betray all of her comrades, including Ichigo. The night that Ulquiorra had taken her away to Hueco Mundo seemed like the end of her life, to her anyway. She didn't know what they were going to do, especially that Aizen that she had seen once while she was in the soul society rescuing Rukia. When she arrived, Aizen had her heal Grimmjow's arm and back, proving her abilities to him. Her friends had come and try to save her, but now what was becoming clear to her was that she wasn't sure if she wanted saved or not…

"Hey, I'm talking to you," Tousen said. "What is your problem? You should not be spacing out in Lord Aizen's presence."

"Y-yes, forgive me, Aizen-sama." She bowed with a hand over her chest.

"Yes, Orihime," Aizen said, "I can see your loyalty to me is growing." He leered down at her with a hint of a smile playing on his lips. "Or is there another reason that you do not have the same resolve your friends do?"

"A..Aizen-sama? I'm sorry but…what do you mean?" She looked up at him.

"You do not wish to go home. You have made yourself at home with the arrancar. Most notably, the cuarto espada. Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra stepped forward from the shadows of the room, sparing Orihime a glance before he bowed to Aizen.

"Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra started, "this woman has been placed under my protection. It is only natural that-"

"Ulquiorra." Aizen silenced him. "You think I would call you here for a mere connection between a prisoner and arrancar?" He looked at him questionably.

"No, Aizen-sama. My sincerest apologies." Ulquiorra bowed at almost a 90 degree angle. He looked over at Orihime while he was bowed over. He didn't know what the emotion was that he was feeling for her. Emotions didn't come easily to him, not at all. He stood up again, looking at Aizen as he was sitting comfortably on his throne. "I do not understand, though. If that is not why you have called the two of us here, then why did you?"

"Normally, Ulquiorra, I would be upset with your questioning of my logic. However, I have a question for the both of you." Orihime looked at Ulquiorra as he looked back at her before they both looked up at Aizen again. "What do you think, Ulquiorra, of Orihime officially joining the ranks?"

Both Orihime and Ulquiorra's eyes widened at the prospect. Orihime was only meant to be a prisoner, and she had no real power except for her shun shun rika, which was barely a match for a regular hollow. How could she possibly become an espada? Aizen saw the looks on their faces.

"Do not doubt my abilities. I will leave the decision up to you. However, if you choose not to become an espada, Orihime, you will be considered an enemy, and therefore be eliminated."

She bowed. "Yes, Aizen-sama."

"I will give you an hour to think about it. Do not disappoint me. You could be a beautiful espada warrior, Inoue Orihime."

"Yes, sir." Both of them bowed and were dismissed to her holding cell. They sat there for at least fifteen minutes without saying a word, just looking out at the moon that was ever-present in Las Noches. "I'm going to do it." Orihime said at last.

"Be sure you know what you are doing, woman. If that is really what you wish, then I will take you to Aizen-sama now with your answer."

"Yes, this is what I want."

"Very well." Was his answer as they stood to meet with Aizen.


	2. Chapter 2

Orihime's heart pounded in her head. Was she making the right choice? Could she defy her friends to become an Espada? And how could she even become an Espada? She was human, not a hollow. All of these questions and more swam through her mind as she walked with Ulquiorra to the throne room. Nervously, she grabbed his hand.

"Hey, woman, what do you think you're doing?" She didn't answer him so he let it be. But he promised himself it would just be that once. They arrived with Aizen already waiting on his throne. This time, though, instead of speaking with them from his throne, he began to descend the monstrous staircase that separated them. With each step, Orhime's heart beat more until she was sure they could all hear it.

"What is your decision, Miss Inoue?" Aizen said, touching his finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"She wishes to-" Ulquiorra was cut off.

"I wish to remain here, in Hueco Mundo, as an espada, Aizen-sama." Orihime finished herself. She looked into the deep brown of Aizen's eyes, keeping her lips tight together.

"Good decision, Inoue." He took them both to the Hogyoku. "This is where your future lies." He touched a finger to it. "You may not be a hollow, but I assure you, you will make a remarkable espada." The black of the circle began to move, making little tentacles around his finger. "Now, bow, Inoue Orihime." She bowed on her knees, her resolve made.

Suddenly, her entire world turned black, but it was not empty blackness that takes over when a person passes out. It was thick, somehow warm but cold at the same time. She could feel it touching her body. The feeling rested on her chest, right over her heart. She felt it start ripping and pulling at her skin. She let a scream of fear and pain escape from her lips. The pain was unbearable. She grasped her chest tightly and gasped through the pain, clenching her teeth and screaming through it all. It couldn't have been more that 30 seconds, but to her, it felt like days of agony.

When she arose, she felt stronger, her skin felt like it was made of diamonds and she now had a sword resting on her left hip. It took a minute for her new eyes to adjust to the sights before her. She had not been moved from that spot but everything seemed brighter somehow, more brilliant than with her human eyes. Her eyes were opened wide and she felt her chest where her heart once was. It was now ripped out, leaving a hole just left of where Ulquiorra's was. Strangely, that didn't frighten her. It strengthened her.

"Aizen-sama…" was the only thing she could think to say. She was confused, but powerful. Her whole life had just changed in the blink of an eye.

"Yes, my newest espada, you are truly one interesting addition." Her skin seemed to glow and her eyes along with it. After a few seconds, they both started to dim down, making the room the same as it was before.

"Inoue," Ulquiorra said stunned. Never before had a new espada made him feel…anything. He had never had emotions but now that Orihime was standing before him, a changed espada. Not just an arrancar, but a full espada. The 3 on her neck proved that. She was beautiful, radiant. He was dumbfounded. Why was someone like that making him feel that way? Still, he masked it well. His face was the same as always.

"Aizen-sama," Orihime said. "I feel so different…" she stammered, "my skin…"

"Is now harder than diamond," Aizen finished for her. "Go. Try out your new skills on some hollow in the forest."

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

"Ulquiorra," Aizen looked at him before turning around. "Go with her. Teach her what she can do."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." His reply matched Orihime's as they walked out of the throne room together.

"Woman," Ulquiorra said when they reached the forest, "you can control these menos." He put his hand up as one approached them. "You." He looked in the menos' eyes. "Go to the world of the living. To Karakura town." The hollow had begun to leave when Orihime put her hand up and ordered it not to. It had stopped moving .

"Ulqui-kun, I outrank you." She smiled. "I can over-rule you." She laughed. She never felt so alive, so useful. She had always been in the way but now she even outranked Ulqiuorra. He simply smirked softly, letting it play at his lips, but never fully showing itself.

"Well done, woman. That was lesson one." He continued to teach her everything that she could do. She mastered everything so quickly, the sonido, bala, cero, everything. She amazed him to no end. "That is it, woman. You have mastered everything that can be mastered here. Let us see Lord Aizen."

"Okay!" She followed him back to Las Noches, where they were summoned to the throne-room.

"Inoue, have you mastered everything?"

"My Lord, Ulquiorra has informed me that I have mastered everything that can be mastered here."

"I see. Then you would like permission to travel to the world of the living." It was more a statement then a question. "Granted. However, you must visit Karakura town. Let your friends know what you have done."

"Y-yes sir," it was the first time she felt uneasy since she became the third espada. "We'll be going." She bowed as Ulquiorra opened the Gargantua. They both stepped through to Karakura town. Their presence was instantly noticed, just as they had intended. Ichigo and the others would soon be rushing for the site, not expecting to see Orihime with a hole in her chest and a 3 on her neck. It would be the end of everything in her old life. She braced herself as she felt the reiatsu coming their way.


	3. Chapter 3

Her new espada powers were amazing. She could do things that she had never thought possible-for her anyway. Still, she felt that she was being held back. It was _him. His _face kept flashing in her mind. Kurosaki. She had to end things with him once and for all. That is why she felt relief more than unease when Aizen had actually _ordered _her to end things.

She waited beside Ulquiorra, a little uneasy but hiding it well. They had arrived in Karakura town in the same place where she had first laid eyes on Ulquiorra. It was nostalgic-but completely annoying. It annoyed her when she was reminded of how weak she was when she was a human. The scene replayed in her head. Tatsuki getting hurt and her needing to be saved by Ichigo. It frustrated her. Now, that was all over. She could fend for herself. It wasn't long until they were standing face-to-face with Ichigo and Rukia.

"Kurosaki..." Orihime had begun the conversation, saying no more than a single word.

"In...oue? What is...what are you doing?" He stood in awe. "You've got to be joking...this isn't...this isn't happening!" He yelled. "Inoue, why?"

"Don't follow me, Kurosaki. And don't you dare do anything to interfere with Aizen-sama's plans." She drew her sword inches from his neck. "I will take care of you if you do." Ichigo, still in awe, just stood there and stared at her. He closed his eyes.

"Inoue," Rukia said. "I will not let you hurt Ichigo! Tsugi no Mai! Hakuren!" In the next instant, Orihime stood frozen in a block of ice. Ulquiorra had begun to move into an attacking position when the ice had begun to crack. It shattered, sending shards scattering everywhere. The newest arrancar was now sporting white wings, shining brilliantly in the sun. The only thing more beautiful, Ulquiorra noted, was the crown resting on her head made out of pure silver and diamonds. Together with her wings and crown, she was almost too bright to look at. Reiatsu poured from her body so much that it forced Ichigo, Rukia, and even Ulquiorra to their knees.

"Hime..." Ulquiorra said amazed. "Control your power!" He forced himself to his feet and grabbed her arm. She turned and looked at him, finally realizing the immense power she was emitting. She closed her eyes and the wings and crown disappeared as the reiatsu was dissipating. She was back to normal once again.

"It's over, Kurosaki. Everything is over." Orihime said, only slight regret showing on her face.

"Come, Hime, let's go." Ulquiorra said as Rukia and Ichigo were still trying to recover. Orihime nodded, taking his hand. She looked into his eyes. She didn't know why she felt this way toward him. He turned from her, never showing his true emotions for her.

"Let's go." She opened Gargantua herself, amazing Ulquiorra once again. They walked together into the throne room.

"Hime," Ulquiorra said while bowing, "has quite amazing powers."

"Using pet names, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked from a corner with a smirk. It was then that the two realized that all of the other espada were also gathered in the room.

"Of course not," Ulquiorra answered bluntly.

"Enough," Aizen commanded. "Show me what happened, Ulquiorra."

"Yes, my Lord." Ulquiorra pulled his eye out and smashed it, allowing the other occupants of the room to witness what had happened as if they were there themselves.

"Very interesting indeed." Aizen said with a smile on his face. "Orihime, you have become very powerful indeed. I am beginning to think that the number three does not suit you well enough, my dear."

At this, her eyes widened. What was he talking about? Surely he wasn't promoting her, she was still only a new espada member. There was now way. Her mind was racing.

"Of course," he continued, "we cannot be sure of your true power until you are put into battle. How about it, Orihime? Would you be willing to accept a new position of authority above your new-found comrades?"

"This is so much...in such a short time!" She said amazed. "I...I don't know!"

"That is understandable," Aizen answered her. "I will give you 24 hours to decide. I will expect your decision tomorrow. I'm looking forward to it."


	4. Confession of the Heart

Time stopped for her when the question was asked. Of course, she knew she was strong, but she didn't think she deserved a promotion of any sort. If anyone deserved anything, it was Ulquiorra. He was the one who was helping her and staying by her side.

They were dismissed to their rooms and she went along with Ulquiorra to his chamber. They were silent for the whole walk, which was normal for Ulquiorra, but for Orihime-not so much. He realized what must be going through her mind and so he made her sit down on his couch when they got to his room. He put a hand on her shoulder, something that had made him uncomfortable. He wasn't one for contact with others, but for her, it seemed okay.

"Ul...quiorra?" Orihime said, looking away from him. "It's not that I don't want the promotion. It's not that I don't want more power or authority, it's that I don't deserve it. I've only been an espada for less than 10 hours, and already I'm being promoted. You've been here for so long..."

"This is not about me or you, Orihime, is it?" He lifted her head, making her look him in the eyes. "This is about who you used to be. Who you wish you were again."

"That's not true! I'm stronger! More agile! I'm not a bother anymore..." Her mind trailed off and for some reason she thought to Tatsuki. She had always been there for her so why would she leave her? No. Her choice was already made. She couldn't go back again.

"Orihime..." He wished he could make her see what she gave up, but more, he wished he could know why he wished for that. He never wished happiness for anyone. "Gah!" He stood up, showing his emotions for once. "Why do I feel this way, Orihime? Why is it that all I want for you is happiness? I've never felt this way before..."

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime said, her cheeks blushing a little. "Ulquiorra, I think I know why..." She stood up and stood face-to-face with him. "It's love."

"Love? Don't be ridiculous, Orihime. I am created to serve Aizen-sama. Not love."

"You weren't created to be a puppet," she said sternly. "You can serve him and still have feelings for others."

"You-" she cut him off with a passionate kiss, making him forget what he was saying and making him turn red. He put his arms around her and held her tight until he cut it off. "Orihime..." he said. "What...why..." he stammered.

"I will take the promotion," she said, "on one condition." She touched her finger to his nose. "That you help me along the way."

"But of course. As you wish, Hime." He released her. "Shall we tell Aizen-sama, then?" He backed up and turned around to walk out of the room when she grabbed his hand from behind, keeping him there. When he turned around, she looked at him pleadingly.

"Tomorrow, Ulquiorra. This is the only time I'll have left as the third espada. I want to spend it here, just for a while longer. Okay?"

"As you wish, Hime." He sat down on the couch, the only furniture in the room. Orihime jumped up and sat in the window, something she never could have done before. She smiled out the window.

"_I've done it..." _she thought to herself. _"I've finally learned to show my emotions." _She smiled to herself. "Love," she said out loud. "Love..."

"Yes, Hime?" Ulquiorra said, not knowing what she was trying to say.

"I've finally found real love." She jumped down to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Love," he echoed. "It sounds...nice?" He said, unsure.

"It is nice. Very nice." She sat down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder.

_"Definitely," _she thought, _"It's definitely nice. I'll show you, Ulquiorra. You'll never be alone again."_


	5. More surprises

Had she still been human, she would have fallen asleep right there in his arms. He was much more comfortable than she could have imagined. They just sat there together in silence, Ulquiorra figuring out his emotions-as usual, and Orihime contemplating what would happen when she was promoted.

"Orihime." Ulquiorra said. "I don't know anything about emotions, how they _feel_ or any of that. But I promise you, no matter what happens, I will protect you. You are _my _Orihime." He said the last part with pride.

"Ulquiorra," she smiled, "I wish I could sleep." He was puzzled by what she meant. Why on earth-or in this case, Hueco Mundo-would she wish for something like that? "Because if I could sleep, I would be able to dream about you with me and what our life would be like. I could lay here on your chest as we both fall asleep and maybe get stiff necks from sitting like we are…" she was beginning to ramble. Normal Orihime.

"Hime," he used her nickname, "I get it." He pulled her closer and for once, just once, he smiled at her.

"Ulquiorra! You smiled!" She gasped.

"I know. It's weird for me, too." He said, turning his expression back to normal.

"When I get promoted, don't treat me any differently, Ulquiorra. I mean it."

"It's okay, I promise I won't, Hime."

"Good. Then I think I may be ready to see Aizen-sama with my decision." She stood up and he stood beside her.

"I shall go with you, my Hime." They walked out of the room together and through the vast corridors that lead to the throne room. There, the two waited until Aizen would see them. Orihime was nervous, Ulquiorra noted, but he was glad for that. It meant the only thing that was changing about her was her body and not her mind. She would still be Orihime Inoue, the girl who was once his captive and now his…love. It was still hard to recognize that word for him, but he was starting to like it as long as she was there. He was thinking so much that he almost didn't notice that Aizen had taken his place on the throne.

"Aizen-sama," the two said in unison as they bowed.

"Orhime, Ulquiorra, stand. What is your choice, girl?" He asked. From his voice, she could tell that he was in no mood for messing around. Something hadn't gone right, she guessed.

"I choose to be promoted, my Lord. I will do whatever I can to serve you and I feel this is the best way." Ulquiorra could hear the determination in her voice and he smiled inwardly.

"Excellent," Aizen said as the 3 fell off her neck, "You are no longer number 3. You are now 0, Orihime Inoue. Of all the arrancar and espada I have created, you are the only one who has the potential to be a general," her eyes opened slightly wider as the 0 appeared on her hip. "Do not disappoint me. Oh, and try not to work your new pet too hard," he smirked at Ulquiorra.

"Hai!" She answered him and bowed again with Ulquiorra.

"You are dismissed."

They walked out together, so close their arms brushed against each other. When they left the throne room, she left out a breath that she'd been holding for a while.

"Orihime," she turned to see Hallibel standing there.

"O..oh! Hallibel, I didn't see you there." She said a little uneasy. She had to admit, she was terrified of her.

"Welcome to the ranks," she said simply, "You are one of us now. If you need me, I trust you know where I am staying."

"Yes, I do. Thank you very much Hallibel-san."

"Cut it out with the formalities. We're all the same here, no matter what number you are," she looked at Orihime's hip and her eyes opened just a little further, just not so much that they could tell there was anything wrong. She bowed and left. Orihime watched her walk away until Ulquiorra's voice brought her back to reality.

"Hime…Hime!"

"Right. Sorry." She said, still a little in a daze.

"Same old Orihime. First of all, be more alert. Pay attention to your surroundings. That could mean-"

"Life or death." she said with him. "I know."

"Okay. Then let's spar."

"Eh? Me and you?"

"You need to be prepared to fight anyone, and I mean _anyone._"

She though about it for a minute and realized that he made perfect sense. She never knew who she might need to fight. Being ready was a very critical thing at the moment.

"Okay, let's do it." She got the sheer look of determination in her eyes, the same one that she had the first time he had ever seen her.

He took her out of the palace into the vast desert. She looked around at all the small hollow animals. She'd never seen anything like them. She picked one up and stroked its head.

"Hime! This is no time to mess around," Ulquiorra said sternly.

"I'm not messing around. I want one of these."

"What do you mean? Why would you want something as weak as that?"

"It's not weak, it's cute!"

"Orihime, put it down." He said even more sternly. "We have work to do. Get one later."

"Fine," she let it slither out of her hands and back into the white sand that covered all of Hueco Mundo.

"We will spar here. It's where I come to train myself. It's far away from the palace so we don't need to worry about damage. Now, release your zanpakuto."

"Hai." She put her hand on her sword. "Shine, Aisupurinsesu! (Ice Princess)" There was a burst of smoke and her wings were visible first, followed by her crown, and finally her whole body. Her eyes shimmered silver and white, the same as ice.

"Good. Now, begin!"

"Okay." She began forming a cero in her hand and she shot at him. The cero was blue and shimmered with white. When the smoke cleared, she couldn't see him anywhere. She tried to locate him when suddenly she was sent flying through the air.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent!" He said when she stood up. "If they are not in front of you, locate them!"

She looked at him and decided to try a new attack. She formed two large ice blades in her hands. They were about as long as her body and at least 10 times as sharp as any zanpakuto. She used sonido to get behind him and hit him with the hilt, sending him flying where she just was. He tried to regain his composure.

_She's fast, _he thought, _really fast._ She appeared again about 15 feet away from him.

"Very good. He said, "We might not have needed to do tis after all." A hand was around his neck in an instant and his eyes opened wide.

"Never let your guard down, love," she said with a smirk. "I think this lesson might be over."

"Ulquiorra looked at her surprised. No one had ever been able to lay a hand on him the way she did. This was only her power in Hueco Mundo. _The soul reapers wouldn't have a chance. _

"Let's go home. I want to lay back and relax for a while." She unreleased her zanpakuto and put it back in her sheath. "We can spar later. Besides," the serious look was out of her eyes as they turned back to normal, "I want a pet."

"Fine. Just get one and be on your way home. I'm going ahead."

"Is something wrong?" She asked. He never left without her. Never. She hadn't been alone once since she was taken there.

"Nothing. I just have some business to take care of. That's all." He turned. "Catch up soon, Hime." He disappeared from sight.

"Orihime," a voice said from behind her. A voice she never expected to hear. Not there. She turned to face her. "Tatsuki."


	6. proposal

AN: This chapter might not be the best, just for the fact that while I was writing it, I had two grandparents in the hospital/nursing home, one over a half hour away. Plus, I had been volunteering a great amount of my time to the previously mentioned nursing home. Needless to say that by the time I got home I was tired. So I hope this is still pretty good. Let me know what you think! Please no flaming!

Orihime turned to see her once-friend. She had only thought of her once since she came to Hueco Mundo. She noticed the soul reaper garb that she was wearing and the same badge that Ichigo had was knotted on her sash that held her sword to her back. Nothing came to mind when she tried to say something…there was nothing she _could_ say to her.

"Orihime…" Tatsuki said again, repeating herself, as if confirming who she was really seeing in front of her. "You…"

"Tatsuki!" Another voice called from behind Tatsuki. It seemed familiar to Orihime…

"Hisagi!" Tatsuki said. "I thought you were taking pictures for your newspaper…" She said, Shuhei obviously not realizing who was standing right there.

"Vice Captain Shuhei. I recognize you from when we saved Rukia." Orihime said simply, losing all the sense of confusion that she had felt moments before. "What are you doing here?"

Shuhei turned to look at her then and instantly stepped in front of Tatsuki in a defensive manner, drawing his sword.

"An espada," he said, "and Inoue Orihime nonetheless."

"Do what you wish," Orihime said. "I don't have time for garbage like you, _vice captain." _She turned her attention to Tatsuki. "Tatsuki, I wish things could be different. I wish I could be with you again and laugh and eat and have sleep overs. But the truth is that I'm not human anymore. I can't go back there." She looked Tatsuki in the eyes. "And it appears that you're a soul reaper now."

"Substitute. Like Ichigo," she said through her clenched teeth. She was about to yell her heart out at Orihime when suddenly Orihime was right in front of them, pushing Shuhei out of the way with ease. "Orihime…"

"I have my orders from Aizen-sama, Tatsuki. I suggest you leave now and never come back here, never even _think _of this place again." She leaned over and whispered in Tatsuki's ear. "I never forgot you. I never will. Leave now and live. Or stay and die." With her threat still hanging in the air, she disappeared, leaving the new soul reaper dazed and confused.

"Why did you leave, Ulquiorra?" Orihime said, walking into the room. "You've never left me alone here. Now why?" She looked at him with stern eyes.

"I had some reporting to do to Aizen-sama," he looked away from her. "Speaking of which, he wishes to see you and I right now." He looked her in the eyes and took her hand, clearly seeing the confusion on her face. "It's fine. You'll see when we get there." His face softened slightly.

"Okay…" she wouldn't let him see it, but she was still shook up about Tatsuki being there.

"Wait." He paused, sticking his hand in his pocket. Pulling his hand back out, he handed her a silver necklace that looked extremely similar to the crown she had in her released version. "It's for you…"

"It's beautiful," she said incredulously with her eyes wide open. "But no one will see it under this outfit."

"Don't worry about that." He closed her hands around it. He bent over and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about her," he whispered, clearly referring to Tatsuki.

"I won't," she said, "she…was in my past. This is my _new _life…" _but why does it feel so wrong?_

"Now then, let's go."

"Hai.." She walked out, still thinking of Tatsuki. Shaking her head, she decided not to think of that anymore. It wouldn't do any good anyway. Silently they walked down the corridors that Orihime had begun to learn so well.

"Welcome," Aizen said as they walked into the dully lit room once again. This time, though, they were surrounded by all the espada and fracciones. Both Orihime and Ulquiorra bowed at the same time, as usual. "It seems you two have become quite attached to each other." Orihime grasped the necklace that was now clasped around her neck.

"Yes, sir," Orihime spoke.

"What would you say if I said you were not able to talk to Ulquiorra again, that you would be forbidden to see him." Orihime's eyes opened wide. There was no way. No way she could do that, and she felt Ulquiorra tense up as he considered it too. Neither of them spoke for a minute until finally Orihime found her voice.

"If…that is what you…wish…Aizen-sama, then we would follow your orders…of course." She grasped the necklace harder, trying to hold back the lump in her throat.

"Calm, Orihime," Ulquiorra whispered so silently she had to strain to hear him but she nodded.

"Very well, stand." They both stood at the same time. It was so weird, everything they did was very well timed with each other. It was as if they were a part of each other now. "I would not ask you to do that. Realize that when you work together, the power of two espada is even greater than one. Your bond is greater than I have seen in anyone, even in soul society. I don't know exactly why, but you two shall remain as one. Never separate during a fight…" he looked at Orihime, "or the unexpected."

"Y-yes, sir." She knew he knew about Tatsuki, but for some reason was doing nothing about it. It was very confusing, but she knew she couldn't question him. "I understand completely." She closed her eyes. "I will do whatever it is you wish of me."

"Excellent, Orihime, and I know you will," Aizen said, his face softening just a little bit. "This must be a tough time for you, Orihime," he said and even though his face was soft, his eyes were like concrete, like he was testing her.

"Not at all. She was in my past and she has no place in my future. My lord, you are all that matters….of course…other than Ulquiorra."

"Of course, my dear," Aizen said. "Ulquiorra, I believe you have something to ask Orihime." Orhime turned to Ulquiorra and looked at him confused.

"Orihime" He started off and paused for a moment. "I have been watching the world of the living and nothing seems good enough for you there, and still," he knelt down on one knee and held up a ring that matched her crown, "please accept this as a symbol of how much I…love…you. Please, Orihime, marry me." His eyes closed tight. He couldn't believe he could actually be in that situation.

"Ulquiorra…." Orihime said with her hands over her mouth. "Hai! Yes, Ulquiorra!"


End file.
